Search for Karen
Search for Karen is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Plot The Rangers search for Danielle's mother Karen who was taken by Ripcon but they can't find her, when Galvanax sends out a monster to keep the rangers busy. Story When Galvanax, reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars, Earth's greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises up, to protect the ninja Power Stars. They are the Power Rangers Ninja Steel! On the Galaxy Warrior ship Karen is sweeping and moping the floors of the Galaxy ship as Kudabots and Basherbots walk by her as she's cleaning the floors, when Ripcon bumps into her and knocks her down and she gets up as he pins her to the bulkhead. "Watch where you're going human," Ripcon says as he looks at her. He walks away from her as Karen isn't happy about what she's doing. (Theme Song) Episode 5: Search for Karen Meanwhile on Earth the Rangers are searching for Karen. "Come on mom where are you," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says to herself. She's riding her Ninja cycle. Ninja Steel Dragon zord is flying through the air in the cockpit of the zord Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (Daniel) is looking through his scanner. "So far nothing," Ninja Steel Blue Ranger says as he isn't thrilled. In the Ninja Steel Headquarters Tommy is searching for Karen using the scanners. "So far scanners aren't picking her up either but keep looking Rangers," Tommy says as he looks at the screens. Kimberly walks into the base. "Hey honey what's up," Kim says as she walks over to her husband and kisses his forehead. Tommy spins in the chair and sighs. "I'm good but still no sign of Karen, I'm trying the best I can searching for her but so far nothing," Tommy says as he looks at her. Then the alarm goes off as both Tommy and Kimberly sees what's going on. "There's a monster downtown," Tommy says as he looks at the screen. Kimberly pats his shoulder. "Call the others I'll go downtown and attempt to hold it off," Kimberly says as she leaves the Base. Downtown people are running as Machina Soldier with a squad of Basherbots attack the city. "Hey!" Ninja Steel Pink (Kimberly) says as she's standing on top of a building. Machina Soldier looks up. "Ah, well if it's not the Pink Ranger I'll take your ninja power star and then take your friends power stars and Galvanax will rule the world," Machina Soldier says as he looks up at her. Then the other rangers leap into action and stand next to their friend. "We're not going to let you take our power stars," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she points him. Machina Soldier smirks. "Basherbots get them," Machina Soldier says as he gives the bots orders. The Basherbots run towards the rangers. "NINJA RANGERS, FEAR NO DANGER!" The Ninja Steel Rangers say as they leap into action. Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Danielle) dodges some hits and then dishes out hits as well to some of the bots in her batch taking them down. "Let go of me HIYAH!" Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she side kicks a Basherbot and then elbows the Basherbot that was holding her and nails him with her Ninja Star Saber. Ninja Steel Blue (Daniel) slashes at his batch taking them down and then leaps into the air and slashes another bot that was trying to get the drop on him from above. Ninja Steel Yellow (Steven) slashes at his batch of Basherbots taking them down and leaps into the air and gets out his Ninja Battle Star in bow mode and he fires it causing a shower of sparks to erupt from the Basherbots and they blow up. Ninja Steel White and Pink Rangers (Kimberly) and (Julie) are double teaming again with their batch of Basherbots taking them down with their Ninja Star Sabers. After the Rangers defeat the Basherbots they go to Machina Soldier. "You're next unless you tell me where my mother is," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she looks at him. Machina Soldier backs up and teleports up to the Galaxy Warrior ship. "Darn it he got away," Red Ninja Steel (Danielle) says as she's not happy. At the school the Rangers are trying to figure out what's going on. "Where's Danielle?" Kimberly says as she looks at the others. Daniel looks at her. "Tommy wanted to see her about something," Daniel says as he looks at her. In the Ninja Steel base Danielle is training with Tommy. "Nice work Danielle just keep your mind focus on what to do and then you can defeat the monster," Tommy says as he looks at her. Danielle nods and wipes the sweat off her forehead. "I'm just worried about mom I feel like I failed her," Danielle says as she looks at him. The computer beeps and they see that Machina Soldier reappears. "Tommy call the others," Danielle says as she looks at him. He nods and she heads out to the city. In the city the people are running as destroyed buildings explode and debris falls to the ground. "Run puine humans run," Machina Soldier says as he sends out energy strikes destroying buildings. Then several energy blots strike him causing sparks to erupt from him as he staggers back. "Hey leave those people alone," Danielle says as she's standing on a pillar. Machina Soldier looks up and sees her on the pillar. "Ah, hello little red princess," Machina Soldier says as he looks up at her. She gets out her Ninja power star. "NINJA POWER STAR, LOCK IN!" Danielle says as she puts it in the hilt of the saber. She leaps off the pillar. "NINJA SPIN!" Danielle says as she spins her power star. She instance morphs and swings her saber down and lands a strike onto him causing him to erupt in a shower of sparks. "If that's how you want it, BASHERBOTS!" Machina Soldier says as he calls for back up. The Basherbots teleport down and attacks her. And you're all alone tonight Well you're surrounded by the hurting type And you just don't care for the sight Who will come running to your side? Who will protect you from your fright? All of us are on your side We'll take them We'll take them down Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! You know you must be strong and hold your own 'Cause the power's on your side The enemy will try to give you fear But you never run nor hide Who will come running to your side? Who will protect you from your fright? All of us are on your side We'll take them We'll take them down Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! We will come running to your side, We will protect you from your fright! All of us are on your side We'll take them We'll take them down Fight! We'll take them down! Fight! The Basherbots are defeated as Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) faces Machina Soldier. "That's not enough to stop me," Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she leaps into the air and strikes him several times with her Ninja Star Saber. Machina Soldier staggers back. "Where's my mother?" Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she looks at him. Machina Soldier is smoking from the hits he sustained the other rangers show up. "Danielle don't do it we'll never find your mother if you destroy him," Kimberly says as she looks at her. She puts in her elemental star. "Element Star lock in forest attack ninja spin," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she spins her ninja star and a vine wraps him up. In the base they have Machina Solider tied up. "Nice work Danielle we've got someone who can tell us where your mother is at," Tommy says as he looks at her and the other rangers. Outside Ripcon and a squad of Basherbots teleport down to the school and searches for the Rangers base of operation. In the base they see Ripcon and a squad of Basherbots rampaging through the school. "That's not good," Kimberly says as she looks at the screen. Tommy looks at them. "Go Rangers I'll lock down the door to the base so they don't get in," Tommy says as he looks at them. They head out. Basherbots are searching through the classrooms when two are struck down by energy arrows from Ninja Steel Yellow (Steven) and Ninja Steel White (Julie). "Get out of this school," Ninja Steel Yellow (Steven) says as he looks at them. They start fighting the bots off. In another part of the school Ninja Steel Pink (Kimberly) and Ninja Steel Blue (Daniel) fire their Ninja steel blasters at them and starts fighting the bots off. In the gym Ripcon searches the gym for Machina Soldier when he's hit by a basketball. "Who did that will pay," Ripcon says as he gets his swords out. Danielle flips into action. "Remember me Ripcon," Danielle says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Ah, yes you're the brat of the human we have onboard our ship," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She gets out her Ninja Star Saber. "NINJA POWER STAR, LOCK IN NINJA SPIN!" Danielle says as she runs towards Ripcon and instance morphs. They fight it out with their sabers. "I'll get my mother back from you Ripcon, Hiya NINJA STEEL RED SLASH!" Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she spins her ninja power star and she surges with red energy. She zips towards Ripcon but her attack doesn't work as she's sent back and rolls and is soothing in pain from the back wash, Ripcon slashes at her causing her suit to erupt in a shower of sparks as she rolls and staggers to get up as she disappears like a ninja. "I'll get you yet Red Brat," Ripcon says as he teleports away. The Basherbots teleport away as well. "Wonder why they disappeared all of the sudden?" Kimberly says as she looks at them. Danielle regroups with the others. "Ripcon was leading the rescue attempt but wait, Tommy come in is Machina Soldier still locked up?" Danielle says as she looks at the others then speaks into her ninja com. Yeah he still is locked up Tommy says on the com. The Rangers look at each other. "Ok we'll head back to the base," Danielle says as she spoke into the ninja com. They head back to the shop. "I've been trying to get him to talk to me about where he's keeping your mother but so far nothing," Tommy says as he looks at them and then at Danielle. Then Ripcon teleports into the base much to the shock of the Rangers and Tommy as they get into a fighting stance. "Ah, so this is the secret base of you rangers," Ripcon says as he look around and then starts trashing the place, as the Rangers try to fight him off to no use as he releases Machina Soldier and they teleport away. Danielle gets on her knees and hits the ground. "NO we lost the only link to the location of my mother," Danielle says as she's not happy about it. Julie and Kim are comforting her. In the Galaxy Warrior ship Machina Soldier bows to Galavanx. "Master I am grateful that you sent Ripcon to rescue me from my imprisonment in the Rangers base," Machina Soldier says as he's bowing. Galvanax gets up from his thrown chair and sends out a energy strike and destroys Machina Soldier as a small piece of him falls to the deck. "Get that piece out of my sight!" Galvanax shouts as he leaves his chambers. Madam Odius picks the piece up and takes it away. At the school Danielle is in the cafeteria playing pool when the others walk up to her. "Hey Danielle we're sorry about what happened but we're here for you cause you are our leader and friend and we will do what we must to help you find your mom," Daniel says as he looks at her. She smiles at her friends. "Thanks guys that means a lot to me," Danielle says as she looks at them. Kim smiles. "How about we all get together and play some pool," Kim says as she looks at the others. They nod and start playing pool. Characters Ninja Steel Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information